A Conversation About Daughters
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for "CSI Down". Jim Brass and Conrad Ecklie talk about their relationships with their daughters. Summary sucks, but please read and review!


**Dedicated to Beaujolais, who put this idea in my head.**

**I would love to see a conversation like this between Jim Brass and Conrad Ecklie, based on them both having troubled relationships with their daughters. If Ecklie and Morgan can have a second chance at a relationship, why can't Brass and his daughter, Ellie?**

**Anyway, this takes place after the events of "CSI Down." Please read and review!**

**I don't own CSI.**

Conrad Ecklie had just finished some paperwork related to the Frank Cafferty case when Jim Brass knocked on his door.

"Conrad, got a minute?"

"Sure, Jim. What's on your mind?" The two had never been friends, but they did tolerate each other. And it seemed that Conrad's icy exterior had thawed since he had been promoted to undersheriff.

"Well, I just came from lockup," Jim began. "Apparently, Samantha Cafferty's family in the gang didn't take too kindly to the fact that their plot to kill her dad went south. She was stabbed to death by another Mac Ten member in lockup."

Conrad sighed heavily. He'd remembered his interaction with the young woman who had set up her father to die. She didn't care that Conrad's daughter, Morgan Brody-or anyone else, for that matter-were on that helicopter. When she had said she'd set them up and smirked at Conrad, he felt his heart shatter.

"Conrad?"

Looking up, Conrad smiled a small smile at the detective. "Thanks."

Jim nodded. "You know, she is a good CSI, and you should be proud of her."

"I am," Conrad said. "I just...when Cafferty's daughter smirked, I thought..."

"Hey, Morgan's okay," Jim said.

"No, I know," Conrad said. "I just talked to her. She said she's okay. And she's seeing the counselor, so D.B. expects her to be back to work in a couple of weeks."

"That's good."

With a sigh, Conrad said, "I can't help but feel sorry for Frank Cafferty."

"That's understandable," Jim said as he walked further into Conrad's office. "All he wanted to do was help his daughter."

Looking up at Jim, Conrad asked, "Ellie?"

Jim shook his head. "Last I heard she was still in L.A. I haven't talked to her in about five years, and even then...to say the least, we didn't see eye-to-eye."

Conrad nodded. "Ever wish there were things you'd done differently?"

Jim sighed. "Sometimes. But, you know what they say; change one thing, change everything." Conrad nodded. "I made some mistakes," Jim continued. "I always thought Ellie would be able to forgive me, but..."

"Not holding your breath?"

Jim shook his head. "I keep hoping she'll call and we'll have a relationship, but..."

"She feels you gave up on her?"

Sighing, Jim said, "Maybe, but I think she's given up on herself. Like I told her in L.A., she's become dispensible. I'm just trying to do the best I can, and I wish she could say the same."

Conrad stared at Jim and realized he'd gained a newfound respect for the detective who had been through so much with the team. "Well," he said, "Morgan is doing the best she can. And she is a good CSI."

"Yeah, she is."

"I know it's a little late for me to be the Norman Rockwell-type dad," Conrad said. "But...I don't know. When she came to work for the crime lab, I thought maybe I can see her more often, talk to her."

"You can," Jim said, slightly leaning forward. "I don't know if it'll ever be right between me and Ellie, but you and Morgan have a chance."

Conrad looked at the detective. He knew Jim was right. Morgan didn't need a sitcom-style superdad-she needed her dad.

"She is talking to me," Conrad said. "She did call earlier. Maybe...maybe the walls are coming down."

Jim smiled softly. "Maybe. Look, you two have a chance to at least talk to one another."

"Yeah," Conrad said thoughtfully. "She and I are making progress. I guess that's all you can hope for, right?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "All you can hope for." He turned to leave.

"Hey Jim?" Conrad said. Jim faced Conrad.

"I hope things work out between you and Ellie."

Jim looked at Conrad with a slight smile. "Thank you, Conrad."

Conrad held Jim's gaze. "I mean, if Morgan and I have a chance, maybe you and Ellie do, too."

"Maybe," Jim said with a slight chuckle.

Conrad smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim nodded and left. He was happy that Morgan was okay, and wished that he and Ellie could have a second chance. He knew Morgan and Ellie were two completely different people, but they both had had strained relationships with their fathers. If Morgan and Ecklie, who had barely spoken to each other for years before she moved to Vegas, could have a second chance at a relationship with each other, maybe there was a chance with him and Ellie.

He knew that Ellie wouldn't miraculously call him and all would be forgiven. But he still hoped that someday she would at least try to talk to him. He had tried to be a good father, and knew that in some ways he had failed. But he still hoped that Ellie would come around. He had always hoped that his relationship with his daughter would be and could be rebuilt.

As Jim left to investigate another crime scene, he thought about his own relationship with Ellie and Conrad's relationship with Morgan. Even if Ellie had given up on herself long ago, he would never give up on his daughter.

Like Conrad said, maybe he would have a chance with Ellie. He could always hope.

**The End.**


End file.
